Good ghosts, Bad ghosts and the Blade Breakers
by Chaimera
Summary: Well the title sucks but it is very selfexplanatory. COMPLETE Woot
1. New plans together

Chaimera: Oooh, ghost stories. I love a good ghost story.!!  
  
Kaz: But is it horror. I hate horror.  
  
Chaimera: Nope not horror well not at the moment anyway.  
  
Kaz: Oh good 'cause I..  
  
C.C: ARRRRRGGGGH  
  
Kaz: Ahhhhhhhhhh *jumps and hides behind Kai*  
  
Kai:*looks at Kaz and blinks* Uh what's wrong with her?  
  
Rayne: C.C scared the crap out of her. Hahaha  
  
Kaz:*from behind Kai* It's NOT funny!!  
  
Kai: Uhh*looks worried as Kaz is clinging to his leg* Could you get her off me?  
  
Chaimera: Could you say the disclaimer?*smiles sweetly*  
  
Kai: No get her off me.  
  
Chaimera: If you don't, I'll get C.C to scare her again and she wont let go of you for days, weeks maybe.  
  
Kai: Fine, Chaimera does not own any of the Beyblade universe or characters. Now get her off me.  
  
Chaimera: Quick note, this is set after 'You my be right' but that is the only connection.  
  
C.C: and here ya go folks.  
  
Good ghosts, Bad ghosts and the Blade Breakers.  
  
Chap.1: New plans together.  
  
The whole of the Blade Breakers team were assembled at the table having just finished dinner. Or rather the rest of them had just finished dinner and were watching Tyson wolf down his third helping. It had been three weeks since the world championship's and their lives had been pretty hectic since, so it was nice to just have the five of them.   
  
Once Tyson had defeated Tala, they had become instant celebrities and were being mobbed everywhere they went. Strangely enough it was Tyson himself who was handling this the worst. People gravitate towards Tyson naturally, but so many were overwhelming him and occasionally Kai had to convince him to come out of his room.   
  
Rei surveyed the scene, Max and Kenny were chattering away about one thing or another. Kai was warning Tyson that if he ate much more he was going to get sick. Again.   
  
"Well, ya think maybe that's what I'm trying to do so I don't have to go out, hm?"   
  
Kai smiled and shook his head. "No, because you do this all the time and you always get sick afterwards."   
  
"Well its not like I have to go out and blade tomorrow so its ok."   
  
Rei watched them argue away happily. Their relationship had been a shock to Kenny but he and Max had seen the sign's, 'course they had experience of a personal kind. But Kai and Tyson complimented each other more than even Rei had anticipated. Of course now Kai had a lot more freedom to be himself. After the finals in Moscow, Voltaire and Boris were both arrested and charged with illegal experiments and the murder of some of the monastery students. Rei shuddered just to think about it. But now they were gone Kai had gotten a court order and became an emancipated minor.   
  
"I cant believe that this is our last team dinner for months." Said Max to Kenny but every one looked up at him. This was on all their minds. "It's ok Maxie." Chirped up Tyson.   
  
"Were back in 5 months to start training for the South American tournament."   
  
"Yeah, but it's the longest, the teams been apart since we formed. I'm gonna miss you guys." He addressed this to all of them but he was looking at Rei. Tyson and Kai were looking at each other also. How the hell were they all going to manage being separated for so long. But then Kai coughed to catch the attention of the group.   
  
"Uh here's the thing. If you all didn't mind staying together for a while longer.." This brought up all their heads.   
  
"..My grandfather...." he said the word with hatred "..had a lot of land, through out Russia and eastern Europe and some of this was given to me in the form of……a castle."   
  
The looks on all their faces was comical.   
  
Tyson as always was the first to speak. "You've got a castle?? AWESOME"   
  
Kai laughed "Yeah well its in a remote part of Eastern Germany, and I need to go and make sure that he didn't leave any of his.." Kai searched for a word "…projects there. Anyway I'm not too keen on going to one of his places alone so…..if you guys wouldn't mind…"   
  
This was a huge step for Kai as he wasn't renowned for asking for help when he needed it. It just showed the amount of change his relationship with Tyson instilled in him.   
  
Once again Tyson was the first to speak. "We get to stay in a real castle!! Cool."   
  
The others all laughed and of course all agreed to accompany Kai. They probably wouldn't let him go alone anyway.   
  
Later on Kai was sitting on his bed looking through the papers for the place. As soon as he cleared the place he was going to sell the piece of decrepit junk for all he could get. Just then Tyson wandered through the door.   
  
"Hey Kai. Wattcha doin?" He read the papers over his shoulder.   
  
"What? You cant sell your very own castle!!"   
  
Kai just looked at him. "You realize I haven't even said anything yet."   
  
Tyson blinked at him "Your point?" Kai laughed and pulled Tyson down onto the bed beside him.   
  
"O.K, I know your ok with this, but what about the others? Honestly?"   
  
"Would I ever lie to you?"   
  
"Yes now answer the question."   
  
"Their fine with it Kai. Rei and Max are just pleased for some more time together and Kenny want to see the doors or the chimney or I dunno, some architecture thing."   
  
"Thanks Ty. This means a lot."   
  
Tyson smiled softly. "I wouldn't have let you go without me whether you liked it or not." He leaned in and kissed him softly, then got up and moved to the door.  
  
"Hey I promised Max a battle, you comein'?"   
  
"Sure" Kai got up leaving the papers behind him and took Tyson hand as they left the room.   
  
Looked like the Blade Breakers were going to be together a bit longer after all.   
  
End chap.  
  
Chaimera: Well not really a ghost story I know, It's really just setting the scene.  
  
Rayne: The couples are soooo sweet. I want to put more love scenes in.  
  
Chaimera/C.C: NO.  
  
Chaimera:*looks around* Hey where is Kaz?  
  
C.C I think she went and hid in a box somewhere.  
  
Rayne: But nothing even happened in this chapter.  
  
C.C: Yeah but she doesn't know that. Hehehe  
  
Chaimera: We're going to need her back soon ya know.  
  
C.C:*sighs* Yeah but let me make the most of this while I can.  
  
Chaimera: No go and find her and tell her nothings happened yet.  
  
C.C: humph Fine  
  
Chaimera; Anyway R&R people. And constructive criticism is always welcome.oh and just to say there probably isnt going to be any actuall Beybladeing in this fic so dont hate me.  
  
Rayne: Later. 


	2. Kai's Castle

Chaimera: Hey everybody. Were back. Thanks to those of you who reviewed and, TechnoRanma, of course they will stay together forever.  
  
Rayne: For ever and ever and.  
  
Chaimera: Lets not over emphasize shall we?  
  
C.C: Nothing has blown up yet. Well?  
  
Chaimera: Well if you gat Kaz to come out of that box and maybe just maybe I put in some violence. GO!!  
  
C.C: O.K jeeze, I was just having some fun.*walks off muttering*  
  
Chaimera: I am thinking of changing the name to "ghosts and bit beasts" to make it less of a mouthful and it refers to later in the story. Please review and tell me what you think. Tyson, will you do the disclaimer please  
  
Tyson: Chaimera doesn't own anything to do with Beyblade and is not making any money from writing this.  
  
Chaimera: See Kai Tyson doesn't mind.   
  
Kai: Huh lets just get on with it.  
  
Chaimera: Here ya go chapter two  
  
Chapter 2: Kai's Castle.  
  
The rain was pouring down and the Blade Breakers unloaded them selves tired and stiff out of their bus and looked up at the place that was going to house them for the next week or so.   
  
"Whoa"  
  
Tyson voiced what they had all been thinking in one word.   
  
"Uh huh." Echoed Max as he gazed up at the castle in awe.   
  
The team had been traveling for nearly three days to reach the castle in Prenzlau. Now that they had arrived they did not find what they expected. What they had expected was a falling down hunk of stone that called itself a castle.   
  
//This looks like it came straight out of a fairy tale// thought Tyson.   
  
Lightning flashed in the sky above them, illuminating some parts of the structure and making the shadows deeper in others.   
  
Tyson gulped // Lets make that straight out of a horror novel//   
  
The tower spires reached high into the sky, arches swept over their heads and gargoyles and a host of other grizzly creatures watched them from high perches, looking as if they were about to spring to life.   
  
Kai shivered inwardly. This looked like a place his grandfather would have spent a lot of time in.   
  
Tyson whistled "This place must be at least 5 floors, not to mention the basement levels. Hey Kenny, doesn't this castle remind you of that movie??"   
  
Kenny didn't answer   
  
"You remember Chief. The one we saw on the train, right before we faced the Dark Bladers."   
  
"Oh.." Kenny laughed nervously. "Yeah..A bit."   
  
Rei laughed. "Relax Chief. I seriously doubt there are any vampires here."  
  
Kenny continued to look up at the castle nervously.   
  
"Oh I don't know Rei." said Tyson, quietly moving around behind Kenny. "They might be in there, watching waiting for their chance to POUNCE!!" Tyson jumped at Kenny from behind, who in turn yelled and jumped into Max. They both toppled over in a pile of limbs.   
  
While Tyson struggled to breathe for laughing, Kai and Rei disentangled the other two.   
  
Kai smacked Tyson on the back of the head, who stopped laughing and looked at him wearing a mock scowl. "What was that for?"   
  
"Because if you carry on like that none of us will get any sleep."   
  
"Why, you scared to Kai?" he teased but stopped at the look on Kai's face. Kai hated to admit it, he was nervous. He didn't remember ever being brought here, but the place gave him a bad feeling. "Come on. Let's go inside."   
  
The entrance hall was just as impressive as the exterior. A massive grand staircase spiraled up several floors, leaving the center an open space. "Wow" said Kenny "You can see right up to the third floor" There were nine doors leading off the entrance hall. "Let's explore." Suggested Max enthusiastically. "I'm not sure" said Kai frowning, still getting bad vibes off the place. "The place is huge Kai. And it'll be quicker to get our bearings if we split up. We wont go far." Reasoned Rei. The voice of compromise as always. "Fine, but don't get lost. Meet back here in 15." Kai turned and started towards one of the doors. Tyson blinked, frowned and hurried after him. The remaining three looked at each other. "Uh…….O.K which way will we go?" "That way." Max pointed to a random door. "O.K." The door led them down a long stone passage. Max shivered "Sure is cold down here" "Yeah well no heating." Rei put his arm around the young blond and the continued on. They came to another door and entered a large room. "Kitchen" observed Kenny "A Large kitchen. Tyson is going to go mental for this." Added Rei. The chatter continued as the three explored the room. Something stirred in the corner, wakened by all the noise. It observed the three boys and moved closer. Kenny feeling watched, turned around but saw nothing but an empty room. "this whole place gives me the creeps" "Yeah lets head back" Soft laughter echoed through the empty room and then sped off to find its companions.  
  
During all of this Tyson was not going mental, well at least not in the way Rei meant. In fact he was getting thoroughly pissed off.   
  
"Kai?" The Japanese boy jogged to keep up with the other.   
  
"Kai, slow down."   
  
Kai said nothing just opened another door looked in side and then continued on.   
  
"Kai talk to me!! Kai." Tyson jumped in front of Kai blocking his path. He just stood there and looked at him.   
  
"Look Kai, I'm sorry. I know I was acting like a complete baka, but I was just messing with Kenny. I didn't mean to upset you."   
  
Kai's look softened "I'm sorry to Ty. Just this place...freaks me out"   
  
Tyson gave a small laugh and Kai glared at him.   
  
"Hey.." Tyson held his hands up in defense. "It's just weird to think of you getting phased by anything. Especially not a big hunk a rock like this. That's mine, Kenny and Max's job."   
  
"Alright, just don't tell the others, you'll ruin my tough guy image."   
  
"Ha, that was ruined the day you came home with me. Now come on."   
  
Tyson started to walk ahead when suddenly the ground below him slid away and he began to fall. Kai rushed forward and grabbed his hand "Tyson."  
  
Tyson looked down into the blackness below. "Uh, Kai I think this would be a really good time to pull me up. NOW."   
  
"I'm trying, hold on." Kai pulled but Tyson's hand slipped from his and he plummeted in to the darkness.   
  
"NO, Tyson."  
  
End chap.  
  
Chaimera: Well there ya go. What did you think.  
  
Kai: *Starts to hit Chaimera with stick* You made my Ty fall down a large hole.  
  
Chaimera: Ow, Ow Stop it.  
  
Kai: Then rewrite it.  
  
Chaimera: Ow, ouch No, You're gonna have to wait for the next chapter.  
  
Kai:*continues to hit Chaimera*  
  
Chaimera: Rayne help me.  
  
Rayne: No, you were mean to Tyson.  
  
Chaimera: Hey you gave me the idea Ouch  
  
Kai: What?? *turns on Rayne*  
  
Rayne: Uh oh  
  
Chaimera: Well while they do that, R&R please. All constructive criticism welcome. And don't forget about the title thing.  
  
Ciao 


	3. Scares and Surprises

Rayne:*still running from Kai* Why did you have to go and tell him that for?  
  
Chaimera: Well you did give me half the ideas.  
  
Rayne: *dodging flying objects* Who cares? HELP ME  
  
Chaimera: O.K *grabs Kai* Stop it I need her.  
  
Kai: Fine *starts hitting Chaimera*  
  
Chaimera: C.C!! Help  
  
Rayne: You sent him to fid Kaz and...oh wait here they are.  
  
Chaimera: Heeeeelllllp  
  
C.C:*Grabs Kai and drags him off*  
  
Chaimera: Thank you. And Huggles to all who reviewed. Kaz since you have decided to rejoin us….disclaimer please.  
  
Kaz: Chaimera dose not own any of the Bey Blade characters but she does own Catherine and Rayne.   
  
Chaimera: Thank you and here ya go kids.  
  
Chapter 3: Scares and Surprises  
  
Tyson looked down into the blackness below. "Uh, Kai I think this would be a really good time to pull me up. NOW."   
  
"I'm trying, hold on." Kai pulled but Tyson's hand slipped from his and he plummeted in to the darkness.   
  
"NO, Tyson."  
  
"Uh.....Ow!!" Tyson moaned softly and opened his eyes. His head was pounding and his vision was slightly blurred. It seemed that he had blacked out when he had hit the ground. Though, strangely, he remembered slowing down slightly before he hit the ground. Nothing was broken and all his limbs seemed to be intact.   
  
His head on the other hand, he couldn't vouch for. He felt his forehead to find a sizeable bump. The pounding in his head was lessening and he could hear his name being called. He looked upwards to see a small square of light with a small dot at the side, which could only be Kai as it was the source of the voice.   
  
"Ty? Tyson?"   
  
"Yeah Kai, I'm here. How long was I out?" Kai let out a sigh of relief, when he heard his koi's voice.   
  
"Nearly three minuets. Are you O.K?"   
  
Below Tyson tried to stand but his legs refused to support him and he sank back to the floor. 'Course he wasn't going to tell Kai that.   
  
"Oh I'm fine. Just get me out of here."   
  
"How?"   
  
" Hey, you're the smart one. Think of something." Just then Tyson felt the air in………..where ever he was move and a noise started up. The noise of stone moving on stone. He looked around and felt panic clutch at his chest.   
  
"Uh Kai you might want to hurry up there. The walls have started moving!!"   
  
"Which way?"   
  
"The way I should be worried about."   
  
Meanwhile, the others were having a little trouble of their own.   
  
"Ahhhhh, guys get me down!!" Yelled Max as he swooped around the entrance hall.   
  
"Kenny!!" shouted Rei watching Max being levitated even higher. "What the hell is going on??"   
  
A loud screeching started up and made all three clamp there hands over their ears.   
  
"KENNY!!" Kenny franticly opened his laptop. "Dizzi what's going on?" yelled Kenny over the wailing and yells of the other two.   
  
"Well Chief, judging by the lack of readings of any kind whatsoever, I'd say you've got a ghost."   
  
Dizzi promptly shut herself off, leaving Kenny staring at her in disbelief.   
  
Rei had run up to the second floor to see if he could grab Max but looked down at Kenny with utter astonishment. "Ghost's? You have got to be kidding?"   
  
Kai ran back to the opening in the floor and peered over the edge. He had checked every room near for a rope but with no luck. He couldn't loose Tyson now. They had just found each other. He was not going to give him up with out a fight.   
  
"Tyson, I'm going to jump down."  
  
Below Tyson estimated he had about a minute before he became his favorite snack.   
  
"Are you crazy? Now way!"   
  
"Tyson don't argue!"   
  
"Kai if you even thi...whoa" Tyson started to lift off the floor, then he shot up the chute, just as the walls clamped closed below him. What ever was carrying him set him down far away from the hole and I'd like to say left but seeing as it was invisible they really didn't know what happened to it. Kai, to concerned to worry about how Tyson had flown out of his near death experience, ran to him and engulfed him in a relived embrace.   
  
"Yo Kai let me breathe, man" But he was just as happy to be out of that whole and in Kai's arms.   
  
Kai leaned back. "Sorry, are you O.K"   
  
Tyson smiled wearily "Yeah my head hurts but I'm alright."   
  
The red eyed boy sighed and placed a soft kiss in his lovers brow. "Let's get back before something else happens."   
  
Back in the entrance hall Max was still floating around two floors up, but the screeching had died down to a low moan.   
  
"There has to be a rational explanation for this." Said Kenny as he and Rei watched Max from the floor.   
  
"Well" said Max, now sounding slightly miffed. "You better come up with a..aaaaahhhhh." Max had stopped moving and started falling. Rei ran to break his fall but he stopped suddenly a few feet above the floor, then dropped with a soft thud. Rei helped Max off the floor and looked around.   
  
"Well that was strange."   
  
"Hey what happened to you guys?" They all turned to see Tyson being supported by Kai walking in to the hall.   
  
"We could ask the same of you."   
  
Kai had opened his mouth and was about to reply but the screeching started up again. They were all about to head for their van and hightail it out when another voice bellowed through the room.   
  
"OH, SHUT UP."   
  
They all blinked when and young woman with long black hair and burning violet eyes appeared across the room. Oh yes, and she was completely translucent. Another girl appeared and the woman huffed and crossed her arms.   
  
"Well" said the younger girl, who had flaming red hair and green eyes. "You were the one doing the nails on a black board impression." The boys sweat dropped as the red haired girl turned to look at the five speechless boys.   
  
"Hello I'm Catherine and this" she jerked a thumb in the other woman's direction "is Rayne, We will be your ghosts for this evening and will now answer any questions you might have."  
  
End chap.  
  
Kaz: That wasn't so scary.  
  
Rayne: Told ya so.  
  
Chaimera:*running from Kai* Eeep  
  
Kai: You nearly killed my Ty. You will not get away with this  
  
Kaz: Uhh...'Mera's busy so I'll fill in. I hope you enjoyed. R&R please.  
  
Rayne: Yeahy we get to be in the story.   
  
Kaz: Yeah this is gonna be fun.   
  
Rayne: Well we better go now. We've got very important things to be doing.  
  
C.C: Got the popcorn.  
  
Kaz: Woot  
  
Kaz/Rayne/C.C: *all sit eat popcorn and watch Chaimera get chased and beaten by Kai*  
  
Chaimera: Heeeeelllllllpp!!! 


	4. Unusual Introductions

Chaimera: Were back again.  
  
Kaz: Hope your not getting sick of us  
  
Chaimera: Not much to this chapter so don't get mad. Just a lot of talking  
  
C.C: Not much there then. Same ol' boring crap  
  
Chaimera: Keep that up and I'll confiscate your artillery tank  
  
C.C:*huffs* fine  
  
Chaimera: Remember I still don't own anything to do with Bey Blade, I do how ever own Kaz, Rayne and Brian  
  
Kaz: Yup, Yup, Yup  
  
Rayne: It's all yours   
  
Chap 4: Introductions  
  
"Hello I'm Catherine and this" she jerked a thumb in the other woman's direction "is Rayne, We will be your ghosts for this evening and will now answer any questions you might have."  
  
Tyson still being supported by Kai, nearly fell over. "Ghosts? Your joking right?"   
  
The red head called Catherine scowled. "Do we look like were joking? Death is no laughing matter you know."   
  
The others sweat dropped again and just stared at or through the two women in front of them. Rayne floated forward and, um, stood beside Catherine.   
  
"Here come to the living room and we'll explain in more detail."   
  
The five boys followed mutely as their translucent host's led them to a large room. The room was filled with portraits and had several comfortable chairs and sofas gathered around a huge fireplace.   
  
"We took the liberty of lighting a fire for you. Seeing as your all wet and such." Catherine swooped over to the fire place as the team collapsed in to the seats.  
  
Kai, still holding Tyson protectively was the first to speak up. "What are you?"   
  
Rayne sighed "Haven't we told you all ready?" Catherine laughed "Besides what else could have done all that stuff."   
  
Rei raised an eyebrow "All that was you..um.."   
  
"Catherine, but you can call me Kaz. And yeah that was us. We were just messen' with ya." She gave a short giggle but stopped when Kai slammed his fist down on a side table.   
  
"You call nearly killing Tyson twice, messing!! If you were just playing around, why did you nearly invite Tyson to join you??"   
  
Kaz flinched slightly and scowled. "How could you think that was us? There are other darker forces in this castle then you have ever faced. We were the ones who saved Tyson from the bad ghost in this place.!!"   
  
Kai frowned "Yes. But I don't believe in ghosts."   
  
Rayne rolled her violet eyes and glanced at her companion "Kaz you explain. This is to depressing."   
  
"Oh everything's depressing to you!!" But she positioned her self in front of the boys and addressed Kai.   
  
"Well, I thought you would believe in ghosts!! What do you think your looking at? Or did you forget us that quickly?"   
  
Kai looked stunned and Tyson raised the obvious question "Kai knew you guys?"   
  
Kaz smiled at him and nodded "Yup. When you were about five," she looked at Kai "Your Grandfather brought you to stay here. I don't know why, I think it might have been to scare you," A reminiscent smile passed over her face "We terrorized him. But anyway you were so young that we didn't scare you. Any of this ringing a bell?" Kai shook his head. Kaz continued to her enthralled audience. "Any way, We all became friends and well we put Ol' Voltaire through the ringer I tell ya. But the, um, not so friendly ghost of this lovely abode, had communicated with Voltaire when he had first bought this place, hell it was him who put the whole "capture all the bit beasts" idea in your grandfathers head in the first place." A few gasps came from the boys and Kaz nodded grimly. "Yeah, well he nearly killed you, Kai which is probably why you repressed the memories of this place. And he.." She said this with loathing "….is the one who tried to kill blue boy over there!" She gestured to Tyson   
  
"Why?" asked Kenny who was scanning Kaz as she talked   
  
"Beats me."   
  
Kai looked up with a puzzled look on his face. "I'm getting some vague memories but I remember three of you."   
  
Kaz spun around searching the room "Oh yeah where's Brian. Oh..Uh Oh., what time is it."  
  
Kenny checked his laptop. "Just twelve. Why?"   
  
Kaz grimaced "Aww man. Every body get down and don't move until we say so." The boys ducked just a huge explosion was heard throughout the castle. The chandelier shook, the paintings fell crooked and books fell off the shelves. Gun fire was heard and it sounded like World War 3. Then all went quiet.   
  
Kaz and Rayne looked at each other darkly and bellowed in one voice. "BRIAN"   
  
Kaz broke away and continued shouting "GET YOUR INCANDECANT BUTT UP HERE NOW!!!"   
  
A boy in army uniform, only a year or two older that Kai and Rei, floated through the wall. "What guys? I was busy!!"   
  
Rayne frowned and prodded him in the chest with her finger.(1) "You know very well. No reenacting your own death when we have visitors."   
  
The boy looked around and saw the others. His black eyes fell on Kai and he smiled. "Kai, your back! How ya been man. Have ya gotten rid of the old man yet?"  
  
Kai was once again speechless. Kaz floated over and explained the situation to Brian who looked disappointed and angry. "So the bastard found away back in. And he's already trying to kill people?"   
  
Rayne spoke up from behind him "We're just assuming. We haven't seen him, but that trap has been deactivated for hundreds of years. Who else could have set it off?"   
  
Max got up and approached the trio "Whoa, whoa you mean there could be more things like that around?"   
  
Rayne sighed and nodded "Yes and we don't know how many have been reset. You will all have to be care full."   
  
"Yeah and double up on sleeping arrangements, just to be safe." Kaz gave a mischievous smirk "Though I don't think most of you will have any problems with that!"   
  
Four of the boys blushed as Kaz and Rayne broke down in a fit of giggles. Brian shook his head in disbelief. He saw the look on Kenny's face and grinned. "Don't worry. One of us will take care of you."   
  
Kenny gave a nervous laugh. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing."   
  
"Don't worry Chief, just think of them like the Dark Bladers."   
  
"Not helping Dizzi"  
  
End chap.  
  
(1): I assume that we can't touch ghosts but they can touch each other  
  
Chaimera: Sorry, not much action there. Just for intros and explanations.  
  
Kaz:*bouncing* Woot were all there.  
  
C.C: As long as I get to play with guns again  
  
Rayne: I cant believe you killed us all just for a fic.  
  
Chaimera: It's not like your really dead  
  
Rayne: But it's the principal of it.  
  
C.C: You get upset about the stupidest things  
  
Rayne: Shut up you blue haired freak  
  
C.C: Hey, your nothing but a light bulb that can talk  
  
Rayne: Oh yeah? *fires sparks at C.C*  
  
C.C: That's it *gets out flame thrower* Try this on for size   
  
Chaimera: *sighs and dodges Kaz still bouncing* Well R&R people. All suggestions welcome.  
  
C.C: Get back here you over grown fire fly 


	5. Revilations and Warnings

Chaimera: Ack, back at school. So tired.  
  
Kaz: Ha ha.  
  
Chaimera: I can destroy you in an instant you know!  
  
Rayne: Well we are cranky today aren't we?  
  
C.C: I like her this way. She's funny.  
  
Chaimera:*snores softly*  
  
C.C: Or not. Well we can fix that.* Shouts in Chaimera's ear*  
  
Chaimera:*wakes up and grabs C.C around neck* you ever do that again I will kill you.  
  
C.C: Ok  
  
Chaimera: Same disclaimer as always applies. Quick note: V-Force has just started in my corner of the world, and what's with all the eye color changing. Kai has grey eyes and Tyson has reddy/brown eyes. Did they just forget? Anyway, I know the last chapter sucked and was ridiculously short, so this is longer and hopefully, better.  
  
Rayne: Hope you like   
  
Chapter 5: Warnings  
  
Rayne led the team up the main stairs to find bedrooms for them all. "We'll use these ones, near the stairs. For safety reasons, you understand. Any of the upper levels are, well," she glanced at Tyson "...you know."   
  
Kaz and Brian drifted past her and sighed   
  
"Honestly, you make it sound like if they move they'll set off a trap." Scolded Kaz "but she's right about staying near the exit. Just in case." Kaz grinned at the group and Rayne frowned "This isn't funny!"   
  
Brian joined Kaz "Until someone gets seriously hurt, Yeah it is."   
  
Max and Tyson laughed and Rei shook his head.   
  
Kai just scowled and said "Sorry to break up the party, but the people with pulses need some rest."   
  
"Well!!" said Rayne and turned her back to them all (This was a bit pointless, considering you could see straight through to her face)   
  
Kaz frowned at Kai "Well that was insensitive."   
  
Brian was looking at him oddly as well. "Wow, your grand-bastard really put you through hell, didn't he?"   
  
Kai's eyes darkened and he turned away.   
  
"Let's just get some sleep."   
  
The ghosts led them all to their rooms and left. They all agreed Rayne would keep an eye on Kenny, as she talked the least. Tyson sat on his and Kai's bed watching him get ready for bed.   
  
"Hey koi, you O.K?"   
  
Kai glanced over at him "Fine." Was his short reply. Tyson sighed inwardly. When Kai got in one of his moods, he was impossible.  
  
Kai walked over to the bed. He looked at Tyson, unusually deep in thought.   
  
//I nearly lost him today// Kai wondered what life would be like without Tyson now. He shuddered and looked again at the midnight blue haired boy and his eyes softened. Tyson was brought back to the real world by Kai's hand on his shoulder   
  
"Besides, shouldn't I be the one asking you if you're O.K?" He said eyes lingering on the black bruise in Tyson forehead. Kai kissed him softly and moved to get in to bed. Tyson blinked in surprise and then smiled. Perhaps there hope after all.   
  
As thunder crashed outside, Tyson snuggled under the warm covers, safe in Kai's arms.   
  
Unfortunately this warm and fuzzy scene lasted only a blissful hour and a half, as Tyson woke up with a splitting headache and dry mouth. Luckily the bed was big enough that Tyson could toss and turn and not wake up Kai. He tuned over and glanced at the digital read out on his watch. 3:22. He sighed and got out of bed. There was no way he was getting to sleep any time soon, so he might as well get a glass of water. He pulled a sweater over his bear chest and headed out the door. Tyson descended the huge staircase.   
  
He paused a moment as a sharp pain shot through his skull. Leaning on the banisters for support he thought //As soon as my head feels better, I'm SO sliding down these//   
  
He shivered as he walked down the passage towards the kitchen. He felt like someone was watching him. Had he been anywhere else, he would have told himself he was paranoid, but now he wasn't so sure.   
  
The rain pounded on the kitchen windows as Tyson drank the water. He looked around wondering if they had any pain killers. This was unlikely, since the occupants were already dead.   
  
"Looking for something?"   
  
Tyson jumped and turned around and came face to face with Brian. He clutched at his chest over dramatically   
  
"Don't do that!! I didn't hear you come in."   
  
Brian smiled "Well you wouldn't" He waved a hand through a chair back to demonstrate.   
  
Tyson nodded and then he asked something that had been nagging at him all night. "Hey, what did you mean on the landing? About Kai going through hell?"   
  
Brian looked at him intently before answering. "How long have you known Kai?"  
  
Tyson was surprised at the question but answered "About...um..year and a half maybe a bit less."   
  
Brian nodded "And you've been with him for about what? A month? Two?" Tyson was surprised that he should know this but again nodded his head in confirmation.   
  
Brian scrutinized him again for a minute and then continued. "Well when Kai was a kid, he wasn't like he is now. He was open, kind, had a zest for life that could rival yours and Max's, you know?" Tyson was surprised but motioned him to go on. "He would never be cruel or insensitive to others feelings, alive or dead."   
  
"Are you sure were talking about the same person?"   
  
Brian grimaced "Unfortunately, yes. Think Tyson, what kind of horror would you have to go through, to become like Kai when you first met him?"   
  
Realization slowly dawned on Tyson and it made him feel sick. "Oh Christ, Kai."   
  
"You're the best thing that's happened to him in a while Tyson. As corny as it sounds, you've helped him rediscover love. He didn't really believe it existed until you came along."   
  
They both stood (or floated) in silence for what seemed like an age to Tyson. His mind was racing, thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened to Kai. He was also thinking of what Brian had said 'You've helped him rediscover love' Love. The word echoed through his mind but it was not a word that had entered into their relationship. He wanted to say it so badly, but was afraid he would scare Kai off.   
  
Tyson was pulled from his reverie by Kaz annoyed voice echoing through the room.   
  
"Tyson!!"   
  
She burst through the wall eyes blazing "What do you think your doing?"   
  
Tyson flinched as her loud voice did not help his headache. "Getting a glass of water. How did you know?"   
  
"We know most things that happen in this castle. These walls can talk you know?" He raised his eye brows in silent question. She rolled her eyes. (An interesting sight on a ghost)   
  
"All things have a spirit, blah, blah. Like in the Pocahontas song. But back to the point, what are you doing out of bed? Don't you know it's dangerous?"   
  
Tyson raised his eyebrows again "But I thought you said it was all safe down here."   
  
"Yeah, that was just so Kai actually got some sleep before he found out the truth." Kaz blurted out. She clapped her hand over her mouth and Brian thunked his head with the hell of his palm. "Oh great, well just tell him and get it over with."   
  
Tyson narrowed his eyes "The truth? Tell me what?"   
  
"Just pipe down and listen." Kaz settled her self on the counter top. "Back when Kai lived here, our big bad tried to kill him, you got that part already. Well, this guy now sees it as Kai's fault that his partner in crime, Short, Bad and Wrinkly is in the big house. Catch my drift?"   
  
"Almost. Go on."   
  
"Well if he tried to kill Kai back then, he's going to want to do something infinitely worse this time. We're talking serious emotional damage. So how do you think he's going to try and do that?"   
  
Tyson shrugged "He going to try and kill you dumb ass. The one person Kai cares about, more than anything else."   
  
"Oh" Tyson was silent for a while taking all the new information in. "Why didn't you tell us all this earlier?"   
  
"'Cause Kai would go ape-shit and high tail it out of here, and we decided you all needed one good night's sleep. It at least 6 hours drive to the nearest town."   
  
Tyson nodded "I understand, but Kai's going to be really mad when you tell him, in the morning." Kaz sighed "Yeah, luckily we're already dead, or we'd be in serious trouble."   
  
Brian and Kaz escorted Tyson back to his room, Kaz drifted ahead chattering away. Tyson leaned towards Brian "Does she always talk this much?" "You have no idea!" "I heard all that."   
  
When back in his room, Tyson slid under the covers and snuggled up to Kai who's arms instinctively wrapped around him and pulled him close. Tyson looked up at Kai's face and hoped that one day he would trust him enough to open up and tell him about his past. Until then he would just be there for him anyway he could.   
  
Mist swirled around a tall dark figure who watched the sleeping couple as if through a window.   
  
"Oh how touching. Pity I have to kill one." The dark voice laughed coldly.   
  
A serpent form slithered around the figures feet and hissed softly "Ssssso all our planssss are ruined?"   
  
"That damn dragon got in our way!! But that obstacle can be easily removed. We will have our revenge."  
  
End chap.  
  
Kaz: Dun dun dun.  
  
Chaimera: Well it was longer than all the others. Possibly the only pro.  
  
Rayne: I liked it.  
  
C.C: Once again I point out Drama Queen  
  
Rayne: Hmph  
  
Chaimera: Oh shut it you two. I'm tired. Kaz please.  
  
Kaz: R&R all welcome.  
  
  
  
Request: Howdy  
  
It seems this story is becoming a bitch to write. It just doesn't like me or them above are slacking off (Kaz: Are not!!) Anyway I have the next 2 or so chapters planned out but any suggestions would be oh so welcome. I'm pretty sure this is cheating but I really don't care!! I will not steal any ideas and will give credit to all who help out. Thank you very much  
  
Chaimera  
  
Kaz: Cheater  
  
Chaimera: Once again DON'T CARE!!  
  
Ciao 


	6. No Escape

Chaimera: Hello all. I'm back.  
  
Kaz: Yes were back. Again.  
  
Chaimera: Not many more chapters to go. I promise. I am getting a bit long winded.  
  
Rayne: Yeah even by my standards.  
  
C.C: Oh please even 'Mera's not as bad as you.  
  
Rayne: Oh go to anger management  
  
C.C: Don't make me get the fire extinguisher  
  
Chaimera:*sighs* Any way thanks to all who reviewed and thanks for the suggestion Ranma, I love that movie!!And I hate leaving things unfinished so no worries there.  
  
Kaz: Well here's the next one.  
  
Chap 6: No Escape.  
  
"Oh how touching. Pity I have to kill one." The dark voice laughed coldly.   
  
A serpent form slithered around the figures feet and hissed softly "Ssssso all our planssss are ruined?"   
  
"That damn dragon got in our way!! But that obstacle can be easily removed. We will have our revenge."  
  
Kai awoke, and looked around wondering where he was. The night before came back to him in bits and pieces. Castle, hole, ghosts. Man it all seemed like a horrible dream, but unfortunately his surroundings indicated otherwise. But something was wrong. "Tyson?" The midnight blue haired boy was missing from the bed.   
  
"Yeah Kai?" Tyson was sitting by the window, gazing outside. Kai let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding and went over to Tyson, who lent back into his embrace. Kai glanced out the window, where it was so gloomy it could've been mistaken for evening. The rain had not let up and was still pounding on the glass.   
  
"Whoa, the weather really doesn't let up here does it?"   
  
Tyson laughed softly "Yeah, and I thought Russia was bad." He could feel Kai smile into his hair, but Tyson was still troubled. He couldn't for get what Brian and Kaz had told him the night before. He wished Kai would open up to him. But there were more important things going on right now. "Well we better pack up huh."   
  
Kai looked at him strangely. "Why?"   
  
Tyson shook his head disbelievingly. "To leave! You remember, ghosts, holes in the floor, walls trying to make me a pancake."   
  
"Well, we need to make sure my Grandfather didn't leave anything dangerous here. A day longer with those guys around," Tyson assumed he was referring to their hosts. "wont do us much harm."   
  
Kai walked off to get dressed and Tyson watched him go. // I miss the old paranoid Kai// He sighed and got up to follow //Oh well I'm sure he'll revert to his old ways when he hears what Kaz has to say//   
  
Breakfast was the usual Blade Breakers affair with all watching as Tyson tried to break his own world record. Even the ghosts were shocked when they saw how much the young teen could consume.   
  
"Wow" said Brian "You'd think this was your first good meal in months."   
  
"Hey this is light for him." Laughed Max as he watched his friend.   
  
Tyson was just trying to eat as much as possible before Kaz revealed what she had told him last night. Kaz drifted towards the front of the group and Tyson grabbed another stack of toast.   
  
"The original owner of this castle, whose name I shall not utter, is the first and worst ghost inhabiting this castle." Kaz started with a distinct hint of hatred in her voice. "His main ambition was to control all bit beasts in the world."   
  
Max raised his hand "Uh.. sorry to interrupt, but this castle is pretty old and in comparison Bey Bladeing isn't, so how'd he get to learn about bit beasts?"   
  
Kaz frowned, contemplating her answer. "It's a good question. Well, when not battling, bit beasts live on another plane of consciousness. This plane is only slightly out of sync with yours which is why you can see them and communicate with them. Are you following?"   
  
They all nodded   
  
"Well ghosts are, as you've probably heard, simply spirits with unfinished business and cannot find peace on a higher plane. We exist on the same plane as bit beasts but because we are human and not native to there we become what you see before you."   
  
They all looked confused as they rightly should.   
  
Brian laughed "It's kinda like having one foot through the door. We can spend time on each plane but not as a real entity."   
  
Kenny nodded "I think I see. That's why bit beasts can only come here for a certain length of time because they exist somewhere else." "Right" said Rayne beaming at Kenny.   
  
Kaz smiled but then her face set again "We have gone way off topic. Any way when your grand pappy bought the place big evil appeared and proposed a business deal, which is how Voltaire got into it way back about 45 years. When you came here," She gave a meaningful look at Kai "He recognized you as a threat and so, tried to snuff you. Remember yet? That's him." Kaz gestured to a large painting over the fire place. Mean lidded eyes looked out from sunken sockets and his face and hands looked skeletal.   
  
Kai shuddered "Yeah I remember."   
  
//He didn't tell me// thought Tyson a little hurt, then turned his attention back to Kaz.   
  
"Anyway long story short, he failed in killing you, Voltaire moved you back to the abbey you got on with your life, met these guys and eventually sent Voltaire to prison and ruined his plans and now he will do anything.." Kaz over emphasized the word "..to get revenge."   
  
The weight of what Kaz just said hit Kai like a ton of bricks. "So that's why..?"   
  
Kaz nodded "Yup, that's why Tyson went on the crappy fair ground ride."   
  
Kai stood up so fast his chair fell to the ground with a clatter. "We're leaving. NOW!!!"   
  
"I was waiting for that." Murmured Brian to Kaz as the team all headed for the entrance hall.   
  
"Well" said Rayne scowling "You could have been a bit more sensitive." Kaz looked at her "What like you? Would've taken me hours just to say the first sentence."   
  
Kai was dragging Tyson along by his arm but stopped suddenly and looked at Tyson "Hey what's up? Are we going or not?" A look of realization dawned on Kai's face   
  
//Uh oh//   
  
"You knew!!"   
  
"Oops?" Kai glared at Tyson and jerked him forward   
  
"How could you not tell me?" Only Tyson saw the betrayed look in his eyes and a wave of guilt swept over him.   
  
"I only found out at, like, 3 this morning." Kai just growled and stalked away. Tyson grimaced and hurried after him. They all reached the entrance hall as Kai approached the giant doors. As he tried to push the door open a bitter wind started up in the hall and he was thrown back into the middle of the room. Cold laughter echoed through the room.   
  
"Uh oh he back!!" Said Kaz.   
  
The figure from the portrait appeared in front of the doors, but infinitely more menacing in real life(or death) "Hello Kai. Remember me?"   
  
He began to advance on Kai who was still on the floor in the middle of the room. Tyson ran forward and placed himself in front of Kai   
  
"No way are you going near him!!" An evil smile grew over the thin features.   
  
Kaz smacked her head and shouted "Tyson Think!!" But it was to late the specter swooped forward and skeletal hand placed a vice like grip around Tyson neck. "Tyson." Kai shouted and ran toward them. The specter released Tyson who started to fall. Kai rushed up and caught him just in time. The figure moved back still smiling. He held out his hand, palm up to reveal a glowing blue orb. He laughed once more and then vanished.   
  
Kai still had Tyson in his arms. He hurriedly checked his pulse which was strong and his breathing was steady. Kai looked up at Rayne who was floating beside him "Why won't he wake up?"   
  
The other Blade Breakers were caught a back. This was the most vulnerable and open they had ever seen Kai(Who looked about to cry, understandably) Kaz had her face buried in Brian's chest who looked distraught. Rayne sighed "That blue glow, that he took from Tyson, that was his essence, his soul. He cant exist on this plane without it." Kai looked up at her again, still cradling Tyson's form "What does this mean?"   
  
"It means that if we don't get it back, in the next week at the most, his physical form will die and he will become like us!"   
  
End chap.  
  
Chaimera: Ow, Ow stop hitting me! Ow, Ow  
  
Kai: You killed my Ty  
  
Chaimera: He's not dead yet! Ow, Ow   
  
Kai: It's the principle of it.  
  
Chaimera: Ow, HELP  
  
C.C: Sorry we tried, cant get near you. The others are helping.  
  
Rayne: So we'll just take over for now  
  
Kaz: Yeah well what'd yall think?   
  
Rayne: R&R please  
  
C.C: Later  
  
Ciao 


	7. Serpentine

Chaimera: Ahhhhh*still being chased by Kai*  
  
Kaz: We should really stop him  
  
Rayne: yeah I suppose your right. C.C?  
  
C.C: Yup*pulls out rocket launcher* Kai I seriously suggest you stop  
  
Kai: *look at C.C*...fine  
  
Chaimera:*sighs* Thanks Any way welcome back. Thanks to those that reviewed and thanks to you who reviewed Break up as well:  
  
TechnoRanma: Thanks much Hun. I thought most of it was drivel but oh well. And you didn't look like a stalker, It was only what 5....or less. Huggles!!   
  
Rumi-Chan: Thanks much as well. I don't know if I'll do a sequel. No plans at the moment, cause it was written on the spur of the moment kinda thing!! Yeah it was Tyson was the one who left.   
  
naitheas: Thankies!! I was worried it was too short but there wasnt much more to say.  
  
Chaimera: The usual disclaimer applies, but I do own Kaz, Rayne, Brian, Serpentine and the man.   
  
Well here ya go chapter 7 enjoy   
  
  
  
*dimension change*  
  
Chapter 7: Serpentine  
  
"That blue glow, that he took from Tyson, that was his essence, his soul. He cant exist on this plane without it." Kai looked up at her again, still cradling Tyson's form "What does this mean?"   
  
"It means that if we don't get it back, in the next week at the most, his physical form will die and he will become like us!"   
  
*Bit plane*  
  
//Ow Aww man why does this always happen to me??// Tyson's head was pounding. He opened his eyes sitting up slowly and taking in his surroundings. Usually his first instinct would be to look for Kai, but some how he didn't think he would be here. Mist curled around him and the horizon was nothing but grey.   
  
"Where the hell am I?" Muttered Tyson to himself not expecting an answer.   
  
"Ssssssso, you are awake. Have a niccce sssssleep?" Hissed a voice from a dark corner.   
  
"And who may I ask are you?"   
  
A black snake with poison green markings slithered into view.   
  
"I don't think you are in any possssition to be asssking questions." Tyson looked around a realized he was trapped in a cage. "Ssssso you are the Dragon that spoiled our plansssss. I expected sssomeone more impresssssive!"   
  
Tyson scoffed "Yeah me too. I was expecting something more that an over grown worm." The snake hissed and bared its fangs. It was coiled and started to spring at Tyson but was suddenly jerked back.   
  
"Now, now Serpentine, we want the boy intact for now."   
  
The serpent hissed again. "Why? We keep him here long enough, his body diessss and our revenge issss complete."   
  
"Always the impulsive one." The man from the portrait stepped out of the gloom. "If you trouble his spirit here, it will return to his body. We must keep him unharmed until then, and even so those three idiots will tell Kai there is still hope, which will make it all the more bitter for him when it is ripped away."   
  
Tyson stood on shaky legs and glared at the man "You son of a bitch. There is no way you are getting away with this!!"   
  
The man laughed cruelly "You think so how are you going to escape me? You think they will help you?" The man waved his hand and a window opened in the mist to reveal Kai and the rest of the Blade Breakers.   
  
"Kai"   
  
*Our world*   
  
Kai had carried Tyson's body up to their room and had laid him on their room. Kai had looked distraught ever since it had happened. Rei looked at him in understanding. If it had been Max instead of Tyson, Rei didn't know how he'd have coped. Max himself was very quiet and clutched Rei's hand. Tyson was his best friend and one of the people who understood him best. If he died he would be devastated. Not only that but the team would be torn apart.   
  
The ghosts had been conversing quietly in a corner when suddenly the whole team were jerked from their separate thoughts at Kaz' shout. "YES!! Why didn't we think of it sooner?"   
  
Brian was looking equally exited "Forget that. Why didn't we think about it decades ago."  
  
Rayne was quieter but just as worked up. "Yes well, we better get moving."   
  
Rei came forward. "Um..sorry but mind telling us what's going on?" Kaz turned to them all and smiled "We're going to send him to hell." "Uh..Who?"  
  
"What, are you dense? The guy who looks like you could play bowling with his head!!"   
  
Kenny looked up "How?"   
  
"He has no unfinished business. He's just here 'cause he didn't want to go to hell in the first place. So were going to validate his one way ticket. Get the picture?" They all nodded except Kai who was still looking after Tyson.   
  
Kaz turned to Brian "Go and find out if its possible. Were not going any where!" Brian nodded and disappeared.   
  
"Where'd he go?"   
  
"To the bit plane. He won't be long."   
  
*Bit plane*   
  
"He can't hear you! There is no hope!" Tyson noticed a flash of red out of the corner of his eye but didn't pay it any attention.   
  
"So what are you going to do with me?"   
  
He smiled evilly "Well keep you here for, oh I don't know, all eternity maybe."   
  
"I wouldn't bet on that!" boomed a voice from above them. They all looked up and Tyson smiled "Dragoon!!"   
  
"Damn it Serpentine get rid of that!" Spat the man.   
  
"With pleassssure." The snake sprang at Dragoon who dodged it closely.   
  
"Oh no." said a female voice. "No one goes near my man. Come here fish bate!" Red flashed by Tyson's cage and straight at Serpentine. The red blur swooped over the snake and picked him up carrying him high in to the sky. "Dranzer!!" (I also believe Dranzer's a girl)   
  
"No!" The dragon landed and looked at him "Oh yes" Then he swooped his tail around hitting the man in the chest and sending flying off into the mist.   
  
"Are you all right?" Dragoon turned to look at Tyson "I'm fine what about you?"   
  
"Oh you know, the usual. Could ya get me out of here?"   
  
"Gladly" Dragoon slashed at the cage which shattered around Tyson. "Lets go Tyson."   
  
"Right, um what about Dranzer?" Suddenly Serpentine came hurtling from the sky at a great velocity and hit the ground with a smack that made both Tyson and Dragoon flinch! "Um…I think she's ready"   
  
The giant Phoenix swooped over head. "Are you guys ready yet or not?"   
  
"Yeah lets go."   
  
About an hour later they came to a halt. The two bit beasts changed with a flash to human form.   
  
"Hey I didn't know you could do that!!"   
  
Dragoon smiled "Well you learn something new every day"  
  
Dranzer scowled and smacked Dragoon on the back of the head "Hey what was that for?"   
  
"This is no time to be joking around. You know how serious this is and how upset the boys are!"   
  
"OK, OK sorry we were just kidding."   
  
Tyson looked between the two bit beasts //Jeeze you'd think they were married//   
  
They both turned to him "We heard that." They said in unison.   
  
Tyson sweat dropped "Come on guys, I was just kidd...Um what's that?" He indicated a dark vortex that opened up behind them. Dragoon stepped in front of Tyson protectively. The vortex got bigger and a human form stepped out.   
  
"Tyson!!" said the figure surprised   
  
"Brian!! What are you doing here?"   
  
Brian smiled "Well to make sure you were ok for one thing."   
  
Dranzer stepped forward "And the other?" "Oh yeah." He grinned widely "You guys are going to LOVE this!!"  
  
End chap.   
  
Chaimera: Ow OW why are you still hurting me?  
  
Kai: Because he still might die!!  
  
Chaimera: That's it!! *Gets her school bag which weighs about 3 stone* Eat this *hits Kai with said bag*  
  
Kai: OWCH Man how much homework do your teachers give you?  
  
Chaimera: Enough to educate a third world country now stop hitting me!!  
  
Kai: OK, Ok jeeze your grumpy  
  
Chaimera: well I'm sick and my head hurt already. R&R please not much more to go.  
  
Ciao 


	8. The Final Battle

Chaimera: Yes were back again and much Huggles to Rumi-Chan for the Kai and Tyson plushies. I will love them and hug them forever.  
  
Rayne: Can I see.  
  
Chaimera: No  
  
Rayne: Cause you will never give them back  
  
Kaz: What about me?  
  
Chaimera: Nope.  
  
C.C: Enough with the mushie stuff and lets get on with it. Big fight Woot  
  
Chaimera: Knew you'd like that. Well usual disclaimer applies.  
  
Rayne: I want plushies!!! *pouts*  
  
Chapter 8: The final battle  
  
*dimension change* //thought//  
  
*Our world*  
  
The fire roared in the grate and was the only other sound in the huge room besides the rain, still drumming relentlessly on the windows. Max was lying in Rei's loose embrace on one of the sofas and Kenny was muttering quietly to Rayne, trying to work something out on his laptop. Rei glanced at Kai who hadn't uttered a word since Brian had left for the Bit plane. He was standing by the fire place, staring in to the heart of the flames as if searching for something. Max was dozing and Rei slipped his arms from around the blond boy and got up. He approached Kai but got no recognition of his presence. Rei gripped Kai's shoulder in fierce reassurance.   
  
"We'll get him back Kai. None of us will give up." Kai turned and looked at Rei, who shuddered inwardly at the look in his eyes. It was dead, almost like when Kai had first met the Blade Breakers. Rei couldn't think of anything to comfort the ruby eyed boy, so he just told him what he had been telling him self.   
  
"You've got to have hope." When he said these words a strange look came over Kai's face. He turned and marched over to where Kenny and Rayne were working.   
  
"Rayne what that count guy did to Tyson.." Rayne nodded, not sure where Kai was going with this "You could do it too, right?" Rayne frowned slightly   
  
"Well, yes but we never would. It's serious Taboo even among dead people."   
  
"Do it to me. Bring me to the Bit plane."   
  
Rei and Kenny both jumped forward. "What? Kai, no! Are you insane?"   
  
"No Kenny, it might be the only way to get Tyson back." Rei recognized the look of determination in Kai's eyes. It wasn't going to be easy to stop him.   
  
Rayne raised her eyebrows "Haven't you been listening? We have a plan that doesn't include near death experiences for anyone else. We're quite happy as a trio thank you." Kai's ruby eye's flashed dangerously and he was about to reply when Brian appeared with a slight swirl of smoke.   
  
He looked around the room and grinned. "It's on!!"   
  
*Bit plane*   
  
"Arrgh, this isn't working!!" Tyson opened his eyes and growled in frustration. "No matter how much I concentrate, I cant get back. It's like I'm almost there and then something pulls me back."   
  
Dragoon sighed and pulled Tyson up from his spot on the ground. "It seems the bag of bones has a lock on your soul. That presents an unwanted problem."   
  
Tyson scowled "Oh really, ya think?"  
  
Dranzer landed beside the two and in a flash changed to her human appearance. "Calm down Ty, once we get rid of him that lock will be, well unlocked."   
  
"HaHa. So all we have to do is open a vortex to a higher plane. Can you guys do that?"   
  
"Well we can go down, makes sense that we should be able to go up as well."   
  
Tyson sweat dropped. "You mean you don't know?"  
  
Dragoon shuffled nervously "Well..um...it's not that we don't know, it's just that we've never really tried before. No need."   
  
"Ahhh." Tyson threw his arms in the air. "Well I suggest you try now before the real thing."   
  
Dranzer pushed Dragoon aside. "Where do you think I was. Well we can. Skeletor isn't going to know what hit him." She giggled a little. Tyson looked at her oddly for a second and then grinned. "You are nothing like Kai. It's really strange."   
  
Dranzer put on a mock scowl. "Well I wouldn't want to be a wet blanket."   
  
Tyson laughed "Don't let him hear that."   
  
"He knows how I feel."   
  
"So," said Tyson looking at the two bit beasts "how are we going to get the weird count guy to go into the vortex anyway. Push him?" Dragoon nodded and Tyson facefaulted. "I was kidding. Man how are we going to manage that? We have to keep snake thing out if the way I assume?"   
  
"Yeah, but that shouldn't be too hard."   
  
"When I get my coilsssss around that over grown chicken, I'm going to make her wisssh sssshed never been created."   
  
"Yes, but the dragon boy was not enough. We need bate"   
  
The snake hissed in satisfaction. "Yesssss, bate. Go now."   
  
*Our world*   
  
"What do you mean its on?" asked Max who had woken up during all the commotion.   
  
"Our big plan, It will work, its all set and," Brian looked at Kai. "Tyson's as safe as he can be at the moment. He's with Dragoon and Dranzer." Kai nodded and turned to Rayne "I still want to be taken."   
  
Rayne just blinked "You cant be serious. Tyson's safe there's no reason to risk your own life going to the Bit plane." Brian looked shocked "Your insane. You cant be serious."   
  
Rei looked at him "Have you ever known Kai to joke?"   
  
Brian looked forlorn "Yeah, just not lately."   
  
Just then Kaz came bursting through the wall. "Look out guys, he's back." Brian and Rayne flew up to where Kaz had positioned her self. Rayne looked down at the boys.   
  
"Scatter guys. We don't want any one else joining Tyson!!"   
  
The remainder of the team left the room, Rei dragging Kai. "Come on Kai, we cant afford to loose you too right now." Kai didn't even look at him but nodded and followed on through the doors and up towards the main hall.   
  
The three ghosts waited there, for the coming threat. "He looked really mad." Forwarded Kaz "What happened up there?" Brian glanced at her "He lost Tyson."   
  
"Ha, no wonder he's pissed!!"   
  
Rayne looked around the silent room. "Are you sure he was heading this way?"   
  
"Yuh huh. He was chasing me."   
  
Brian rolled his eyes. "But do you think its you he's after?"   
  
Kaz stared at him "Oops."   
  
Rayne swooped out the door closely followed by the other two.   
  
The boys had all reached the main hall where they were waiting for the trio.   
  
"I don't hear anything. Chief you getting anything?" asked Max as he bent over Kenny's shoulder to look at Dizzi. "Nope, nothing Max." "Something's not right." Said Kai quietly. Rei nodded in agreement "Your right. I think we should move."   
  
Suddenly a familiar cold voice boomed around the room.   
  
"You." Growled Kai. "Ahh I see you do remember me after all Kai." Said the specter as he materialized in front of the boy. He began to reach a hand down towards him when Kaz flew in front of him. "Back off boney."   
  
"Out of my way child." Said the ghost who threw her aside sending her sailing off through a wall. Brian and Rayne all made similar attempts at stopping him, but on this plane there's only so much you can do to someone who's already dead.   
  
"Ready to come with me Kai?" asked the cruel man. To his surprise Kai didn't move, but just stood there. He laughed icily "So be it."   
  
Rei dashed forward "No Kai, don't."   
  
But it was to late, for the second time Rei, Max and Kenny watched as the ghost took the soul of another of their friends and vanished without a trace.   
  
*Bit plane*  
  
Dranzer's head shot up and looked around agitatedly. Dragoon looked at her, concerned "What is it?"   
  
"Kai, something's happened."   
  
This brought up Tyson's head. "What happened? Is he ok? Where is he?"   
  
Dranzer's look of concern increased "He's here."   
  
Tyson jumped up from where he was sitting "What? Here on the Bit plane?" Dranzer nodded in confirmation   
  
"I knew he'd try to pull something stupidly heroic like this. Where is he?"   
  
Dranzer eyes flared as she looked at him "HE'S got him."   
  
"Well we've got to go now." Dranzer nodded but just as the two were about to leave they both felt someone holding them back. The both turned giving Dragoon an accusing stare.   
  
"Don't look at me like that. You know this is most likely a trap. We need reinforcements!!"   
  
Flames flared up around Dranzer's form. "I don't care we have to go NOW!!"   
  
Dragoon stood fast. "I know how you feel, but you didn't let me just go rushing after Tyson like I wanted to. We waited for the right moment." "Hmmph fine."   
  
Tyson blinked at him "Since when have you been the voice of reason?"   
  
*Our world*  
  
Rei paced the room restlessly "Now what are we going to do?" He looked at the Trio who were floating in the corner.   
  
"Sorry but were just going to have to wait for word to come?" Said Brian.   
  
Rei growled, baring his fangs(1) slightly. "Wait? For what? Two of our friends are trapped an...whoa.."   
  
A bright blue light shone in the middle of the room. It got bigger until a boy about their age stepped out. He looked remarkably like Tyson but older, if you know what I mean.   
  
The boy turned to the Trio "It's show time. And if we don't go soon Dranzer and Tyson are going to go ape, so let's split." Kaz smiled slightly "Right, but be nice and introduce your self."   
  
The boy looked puzzeled. "But they already know...oh right." He looked down at him self and turned to the three stunned teens.   
  
"Hi guy's. Sorry you didn't recognize me. I'm Dragoon, but we gotta go so, later." The Trio and Dragoon disappeared in to the blue light out of which he came.   
  
"I knew that was Dragoon."   
  
"Quiet Dizzi."   
  
"Well fine."   
  
*Bit plane*   
  
Kai sat in the corner of the cage, stoic and silent. He had to admit his plan had back fired a bit. He hadn't planned on being locked up when he got here. Serpentine, the snake had tried to get a reaction out of him, but had got bored and slithered off to scheme with his master. Kai glanced towards the sky watching for what he told himself was nothing, but he knew he was really watching for Dranzer, or even Dragoon. He really didn't like being locked up. The one who had taken him here walked up the bars of Kai's prison. He looked angry "Where is that retched pet bird of yours?"   
  
Kai laughed loudly "That's why you brought me here? Dranzer's smarter than that."   
  
The man smiled cruelly "Oh it will turn up eventually. It cant ignore your plight forever."   
  
A flash of red shot by the cage doors knocking the man back. "You're both right. I can't ignore Kai anymore than I can myself, But NO WAY am I that stupid." Dranzer alighted on the top bars of Kai's cage but let out a shriek and fell to the ground as the huge snake tackled her from behind. "Yesssss. But you're here aren't you?"   
  
"But she invited a few friends. Hope you don't mind us crashing the party."   
  
Kai spun around to see the Trio, Dragoon, Drigger, Draceal and.... "Tyson!" The blue haired boy ran up to the cage.   
  
"Kai! Hold on one second and we'll have you out of there." Tyson yelled as he felt someone grab him by his hair.   
  
"I really don't think so."   
  
"Well I really and I mean really, do." He turned to get a round house kick to the face from…   
  
"Rayne where did you learn to do that?" gasped Brian, whose jaw was on the floor. She just shrugged "Girl's gotta keep up her self defense. Even if she is dead."   
  
Kaz laughed and dashed forward. "That's my girl. Now let send this guy where he belongs." But before either had turned around the were both thrown back towards Brian as the specter got up.   
  
Tyson was back at Kai's cage. "Hold on one second." He dashed around to the other side and surveyed the scene. Dranzer, Dragoon and Serpentine were just a big mass of scales and feathers.   
  
"Come 'ere Worm Boy. Wanna see a B-B-Q?"   
  
"What are you doing with him, Feather Brain? Don't you want a real lizard like me?"   
  
"No thanks. His is bigger!!"   
  
"Dranzer!!"   
  
Drigger and Draceal were in stitches on the side lines. Tyson rolled his eyes. These guys were worse than there human counter parts.   
  
"Hey guys!!" He shouted over to them "We have things to do. Get moving." They both stopped and nodded.   
  
Drigger bounded over to Tyson and Kai. "Ok guy's get back." He raised a huge claw and slashed at the cage, just as Dragoon had done before. Once again it shattered around it occupant. Kai ran out and up to Tyson. They would have had a major make-out session there and then but Tyson grabbed Kai's arm and started to drag him away. "No time. We gotta go." They both looked back and saw a huge black vortex forming above Draceal.   
  
They ran past the Trio who had tripled teamed on "big bad".   
  
"How are we going to get him over to the portal?" Yelled Rayne holding one of his legs down. For such an old guy he sure was strong.   
  
"I have an idea." Brian put his foot to the mans chest and pulled on his arm, which came off quite easily. Well he had been decomposing for about 600 years.   
  
Everything stopped and they all looked at him. "Ewww Brian!" was the simultaneous cry.   
  
"Oh don't be such babies!" A wicked smile came over his face. "Hey Calcium Deficiency!.....Got your arm!!"   
  
"Give it back!" Brian danced away "Come and get it." Tyson and Kai watched this with a mixture of amusement and disgust. A shriek echoed across the battle field and Kai started "Dranzer!"   
  
Kai sped across to where the three bit beasts had been fighting "Kai, no come back." Tyson ran after him.   
  
Serpentine sank his fangs deep into Dranzer's wing and she let out piercing scream. The snake hissed in delight. Dragoon growled as he felt his mate's pain. The set upon the snake with force slashing and tearing at him with his claws until there was nothing left.   
  
"Gee it's not that bad."   
  
Dragoon breathed harshly "Well he deserved it."   
  
"Yeah I suppose..Hey Kai what are you doing here? Tyson was supposed to keep you back."   
  
"He tried. Are you Ok?" "Sure I'm fine." She nodded towards the decimated remains of the snake. Kai flinched at the sight. Tyson came running up to them. "Hey don't do that."   
  
Draceal was right beside them. "Get back. Here he comes!"   
  
Brian was still just dancing out of reach, right beside the vortex now. "Well fetch!" With that he threw the arm in to the portal where it disappeared.   
  
"No" the man started to get pulled towards the vortex. He started to fight, but then realized the pull was to strong. "I refuse to go down alone." He reached out and grabbed Kai's arm.   
  
"NO!" Tyson shouted and lunged forward catching Kai's other arm.   
  
"You cant win boy. He's mine."   
  
"No he's not he's mine. Give him back." Kai could feel them all getting sucked in further.   
  
"Tyson let go, or you'll get sucked in too!!"   
  
Tyson held on "I don't care. I love you to much!" Tyson was shocked by his own admission //Oh CRAP. No concentrate on Kai now//   
  
Another flash of red light and the man screamed and let go of Kai's arm. He fell back in to the vortex which closed after him.   
  
"Ha" said Dranzer. "Like I said before. No one messes with my men."   
  
Meanwhile Kai who had also fallen back and had landed on top of Tyson was staring at him intently   
  
"Did you mean that?"  
  
End Chap.  
  
1-Well I'm pretty sure that's what they are or else that boy has gone crazy with a nail file.  
  
Rayne: Ahhhh you can leave it there!*Grabs Chaimera and starts shaking her*  
  
Chaimera: Whoa I'm leaving it for the next and last Chap relax.  
  
C.C: Hehehehe I got to pull a guys arm off.  
  
Kaz: That...was really gross.  
  
C.C: Scaredy Kat!  
  
Kaz: yes and I admit it freely.  
  
Chaimera: Well any wa..OW..Tyson what was that for?  
  
Tyson: You tried to kill Kai. And besides, everyone else got to hit you. I wanted a go.  
  
Chaimera: Hmmph Well R&R please only one chappie left.  
  
Ciao 


	9. The Final Chapter

Chaimera: Finished, finito, Done, dusted Thank the GODS  
  
Kaz: why? I thought you liked this fic.  
  
Chaimera: I do but I have been beaten, hit, thrown around and chased around. You people better be bloody grateful.   
  
C.C: Yeah*sighs* Happy times  
  
Chaimera: Well anyway Ty disclaimer please  
  
Tyson: She doesn't own anything to do with Bey Blade and is making no money out of writing this.  
  
Chaimera: This Chap is for TechnoRanma. I hope the Kai lovin lives up to your expectations, as requested.  
  
Kai: Hehehe lets get on with it.  
  
Chap 9: The Final Chapter  
  
Tyson held on "I don't care. I love you to much!" Tyson was shocked by his own admission //Oh CRAP. No concentrate on Kai now//   
  
Another flash of red light and the man screamed and let go of Kai's arm. He fell back in to the vortex which closed after him.   
  
"Ha" said Dranzer. "Like I said before. No one messes with my men."   
  
Meanwhile Kai who had also fallen back and had landed on top of Tyson was staring at him intently   
  
"Did you mean that?"  
  
*Bit plane*  
  
Tyson avoided Kai's eyes and tried to get up, but Kai held him down. "Tyson. Ty don't do this again."   
  
Tyson knew he was referring to the time when he had first admitted his feelings for Kai, but this was a little more serious. He sighed and met Kai's eyes. No avoiding it now.   
  
"Did you mean what you said back there??" Kai repeated the question and Tyson nodded almost imperceptibly. "Then what are you afraid of? That I don't love you back?" Kai asked the question incredulously. Tyson looked at him, muted hope in his heart.   
  
"Then you are way more stupid then even I thought." Said Kai smiling slightly. "I love you Tyson. I have for a long time." Tyson face lit up and he threw his arms around Kai's neck.   
  
"Ahem." A voice from behind interrupted them.   
  
Kai rolled off Tyson and looked up. Kaz looked down on the both with a wicked smile. "Sorry to break you guys up, but we really should be getting back."   
  
Tyson got up and walked over to Kaz with a puzzled look on his face. "What?"   
  
He gave her a small grin "It's just strange, I've never seen you so...solid before."   
  
She hit him lightly on the head "Yeah well lets hope it's the last, Ok? Lets get moving before your fleshy buddies forget about you!" Kai who was brushing him self off looked up. "Hn.."  
  
Tyson glanced at him. "What did ya do?"   
  
"...Rei's going to kill me."   
  
Rayne laughed. "Yes he is, but if we don't get back soon your already going to be dead, So lets GO." Everyone flinched and covered their ears "Man Rayne. Ya don't have to be so loud. Let us say good bye."   
  
Dranzer (back in human form) walked over to the two boys. "See ya Kai." She engulfed him in a huge hug him and Dragoon sweat dropped. She turned to Tyson while Kai recovered and whispered "Take care of him Ty, and try not to let him kill him self huh?"   
  
Tyson smiled "Yeah I'll try."   
  
Dragoon drifted over to Kai "If you ever hurt him, I'm going to have to kill you." Kai looked unsure of what to say when Dranzer came to his rescue "'Goon!! Please don't threaten him. It's not polite."   
  
"Just my way of saying good bye." He answered with a smirk.   
  
Kai just shrugged "Guess I'll take that as a blessing."   
  
"Come on kiddies, Time to split." Shouted Kaz, who was standing beside a vortex.   
  
Tyson looked at the swirling pool of mist uncertainly. "Are you sure this is safe?"   
  
Kaz grinned "Hey what have you got to loose?"   
  
"Oh just my soul....Hey" Kaz pushed him into the vortex where his disappeared. She looked at Kai "I'm not going to have to push you to, am I?" Kai said nothing but stepped into the portal.   
  
"Nice to see he's back to his old wordless self." Said Brian before following.   
  
*Our world*   
  
The remaining Blade Breakers sat in the living room in silence. Max fidgeted and every now and then Rei got up to pace the room. Their collective patience was wearing thin. Rei growled softly. "Its been hours. I wish we knew what was going on up there." His wish was granted , when at that moment Tyson appeared in a swirl of dark mist.  
  
"Tyson your..." started Rei "See through." Finished Max as he was closely followed by Kai and the Trio.   
  
Tyson was examining himself as Kai turned to the Trio. "How are we supposed to return to our bodies?"   
  
Rayne smiled at him "Return to them. They're in your room."   
  
Kai walked out of the room through a wall and Tyson was about to follow when he stopped waving his hand through a chair. "You know." He said looking back at his friends "This is pretty cool." Kai's arm reappeared from the wall, grabbed the front of Tyson's shirt and dragged him through the wall after him. "All right, all right, I'm coming."   
  
Rei shook his head in despair "Dead or alive, those two will never change."   
  
Max giggled and sat back down. "So, you guys got cable?"   
  
Tyson and Kai looked at their bodies "Dude, this is trippy."   
  
Kai nodded slightly. This was definitely weird, even after all the things they had seen, this was tops.   
  
"Uh how do we get back in?" Asked Tyson bending down to touch his arm. As soon as he did this his spirit disappeared and his body started to groan. Kai imitated Tyson and soon found him self staring at the ceiling.   
  
He turned over to look at Tyson. "Are you ok, Ty?"   
  
Tyson rolled over to face him. "Well my head still fells like someone took a bull dozer to it, but I'm not dead anymore, so that's got to be a plus."   
  
Kai smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly. "I love you Tyson. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." A tear rolled down Tyson's cheek. "Why are you crying?"   
  
"I'm just happy." Tyson rolled over and kissed Kai passionately. The kiss got deeper and Tyson ran his hand under Kai's shirt and Kai's hand was buried in Tyson's hair. They broke apart both gasping for air Tyson looked down at Kai.   
  
"You are way over dressed!" He stated before capturing Kai's lips in another kiss. Kai thoroughly agreed. He flipped them over so that he was on top. Just as he was working Tyson's shirt off a knock came at the door and Max's voice came through. "Hey are you guys ok in there?"   
  
Kai growled and picked up a rather large book that had been beside the bed and hurled it at the door.   
  
Max who was standing on the other side heard a loud bang and felt the door shudder. And judging by the noises coming from inside he decided to leave them alone. For now.   
  
They all looked up as Max entered the sitting room, looking slightly flustered.   
  
"Hey Max did you check on them?" asked Kenny   
  
"Yep, They really shouldn't be disturbed right now. Tired." Max walked over to Rei and dragged him up and towards the door. "Come on Rei. I really, really need to....talk..to you." And then they were gone.   
  
Kenny sweat dropped and looked at his lap top. "Really makes you feel unloved, doesn't it Chief?"   
  
"Dizzi!"   
  
One week later.   
  
"Ya know when there isn't an evil presence in this place, the weather is really quite nice." observed Kaz as she looked out the window   
  
"Yeah but unfortunately, all that sunlight renders us completely invisible." Commented Rayne as she looked at where her companion ought to be.   
  
"Yeah." Said Tyson who was currently wolfing down his third helping of bacon and eggs. "Move in to the shadow, so we can see who were talking to."   
  
Kaz floated back into to view. "So, oh master of this castle." She addressed Kai. "What are you going to do with the place now. All your grandfathers crap has been disposed of, all traps have been made useless, and all evil entity's, specters and ghosts have been removed. You really took spring cleaning to the extreme."   
  
They all looked at him "Yeah Kai. You still want to sell the place?"   
  
He sighed "I don't know...."   
  
"Let's keep it Kai." Said Tyson through a mouthful of sausages. "We could make it real homey."   
  
"But it's a castle."   
  
"Exactly" said Max "How many other people do we know, own their own castle?"   
  
"Robert."   
  
"Fine, but this one is bigger."   
  
"It's in the middle of nowhere. Literally."   
  
"Which makes it great if we want to do a couple of weeks of private training." Added Kenny.   
  
"The Chief's right Kai" intoned Rei "Have you seen the dungeon?"   
  
"And we could hold really big party's!" Finished Tyson but changed his mind, at the look on Kai's face. "OK so maybe no party's but who else is going to able to handle these guys." He gestured in the direction of the Trio.   
  
Kai threw his hand s up in defeat "Fine, I'll keep it. But when ever I need to clean, you guys are helping ." They all nodded in agreement and laughed.   
  
Later on Tyson had found a room with a balcony on the fourth floor. He was leaning over the edge, looking over the green mountains and rolling hillside surrounding them. He heard someone opening the door to the room and a familiar voice called out his name.   
  
"Out here Kai." Kai joined him on the balcony and slid his arms around Tyson's waist. He kissed the top of Tyson's ear and murmured into it "You know this place isn't half bad."   
  
Tyson smiled "Yeah, but the company is what makes the trip."   
  
Kai laughed lightly and kissed him again. Tyson leaned over the edge of the railing, to far for Kai's comfort. "Hey check it out. You can see Rei and Max."   
  
"Ty, get back or you'll fall." Tyson stood up straight and turned around in Kai's arm's.   
  
"I'm not to worried. You'll catch me."  
  
Owari  
  
Chaimera: FINISHED!!! WOOT  
  
Rayne: SEQUEL  
  
Chaimera: Oh no!! I'll just get hurt again.  
  
Kai: And besides, we're leaving before you torture us again.*grabs Ty and runs*  
  
C.C: Hey there was a big fight, I cant complain.  
  
Kaz: Yeah we got to cause mayhem. No problems here  
  
Chaimera: Well the ending kinda sucked but oh well.   
  
Kaz: See yall soon  
  
C.C: Later  
  
Ciao 


End file.
